Micro-electro-mechanical-systems (MEMS) have received great attention due to their great potential and unique characteristics. A MEMS (also termed MEMS device herein) is inexpensive for mass production, is small, fast, highly sensitive, has low noise-sensitivity, and requires a small amount of power, especially when they are actuated electrostatically. This is the most common way to actuate a MEMS device. Even though this actuation method consumes very low power, compared to other actuation methods, an electrostatic MEMS device requires very high voltage to move its structure. This need is one of the major challenges limiting the adoption of electrostatic MEMS in very promising applications such as RF switches and MEMS resonator-based sensors. Therefore, there has been an increasing interest in reducing the electrostatic MEMS input voltage. Reducing the air gap between the MEMS structure and the substrate, increasing the electrostatic actuation area, or reducing the MEMS stiffness, are just few methods that were proposed in the prior art to reduce the actuation voltage for electrostatic MEMS. However, most of these methods limit the operation of the MEMS and could be a source for other problems. For example, reducing the air gap or increasing the MEMS actuation area will increase the undesirable effect of squeeze-film-damping. Moreover, decreasing the MEMS stiffness reduces the MEMS immunity to stiction.